1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipating assembly incorporating a fan duct for guiding airflow generated by fans to cool at least two different electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the center of operations of the computer. During the operation of the computer, the CPU produces heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operation of the computer. Excessively high temperature causes the CPU to work abnormally. In addition to the CPU, a voltage regulator module (VRM) near to the CPU is also a source of heat that needs to be cooled.
Typically, a related heat sink having a fan duct is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A fan is often mounted on the fan duct to provide forced airflow to the heat sink. One example of the related art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,445 B1. However, the related heat sink mounted in the computer can only dissipate heat generated by the CPU, and cannot dissipate the heat generated by other heat-generating electronic components, such as a VRM next to the CPU because the airflow generated by the fan is not guided to flow through the other heat-generating electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.